


Fountain of Youth

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, De-Aged, Fanart, Gen, run the con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozzie comes up with another formula, Neal gets caught in the crossfire, and Peter just knows no magic bee potion is gonna make that headache go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Created for [](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/profile)[**runthecon**](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/), for the prompt **"Well, that's unexpected."** Honestly, crazy day was crazy and the night was even crazier, lol :D But I haz done it \o/ Woohoo :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/so51na309mxu1we/fountainofyouth.png?dl=0)  



End file.
